


Set the World on Fire

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Board of Shareholders, Cat is back at CatCo, CatCo Worldwide Media, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, F/F, Fictober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Kara is the one thing that stops CatCo's shareholders from utterly draining Cat's will to live.





	Set the World on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Drain

As undisputed Queen of All Media, Cat has very few tethers to the mundane world beyond her son. A multitude of contacts certainly, but those are not the same as having connections. Money has a way of reducing meaningful contacts, and power even more so. Combine money, power and her unfortunate decision to be born female and look good doing it, and it's a wonder she has any more human contact than an inmate in an isolation ward.

Kara is a very rare exception to that.

Kara is also , now that Carter is off gallivanting in the cesspool that is higher education, the one thing that stops this board-meeting from completely sapping her will to live. Cat's anticipation for the no doubt ridiculously unhealthy surprise planned for her return from Tartaras, as looked forward to as it is, is barely enough to stop her from over correcting and killing one of the shareholders who seem to think that generating income from other peoples labour is the same thing as knowing how to do her job.

How is it that, despite a painstakingly crafted reputation as a woman at the head of her field, her board has yet to be free of the type of old white men who think that wearing a suit is all it takes to be able to push her around? It has been years since her return from Office - and the time away with Olivia had been just what she needed to see what was in front of her - and yet they persist in thinking that she has somehow started slipping. Ridiculous.

Decapitation – or disembowelment, she has quite enjoyed the rumours that imply she can flay an unwary subordinate at ten paces - is getting more tempting by the second. Even if she did, her Legal department has been having it easy for too long. The Better Lane had the time to pick up a second job, for heaven's sake. They could use the workout. Probably needed it, in fact. But then she'd be in prison while they got their act together. The length of time, however brief her stay would inevitably prove to be, was immaterial. Germs multiplied exponentially, after all, even in sanitary conditions.

Or worse, there are the scenarios where Kara objects. She might even try to take over the world, _again_, and even just thinking of the effort putting a positive spin on that would require is enough to make her current headache seem minuscule.

No, there's no choice, self control is the better – and only - option. She only has to last another thirty minute, and she's home free.


End file.
